1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycles and more particularly, to a folding collapsible bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a bicycle requires a big packing or storage space when not in use. Because of a big size, it is inconvenient to carry a bicycle when traveling. In order to save space occupation, folding bicycles are developed. These commercial folding bicycles can be folded up to reduce the size when not in use. However, these folding bicycles still occupy much space when folded up.